Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens assembly and an image capturing apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact imaging lens assembly and an image capturing apparatus which are applicable to electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile terminals having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
In the conventional optical systems, a greater chief ray angle (CRA) of an imaging lens assembly brings both an exit pupil position and a principal point closer to an image surface, so that the back focal length could be effectively shorted and compactness of the imaging lens assembly could be maintained. However, an imaging lens assembly with compact size usually has a small chief ray angle and lacks the advantages of a greater chief ray angle. On the other hand, the size of the imaging lens assembly with the large chief ray angle is often much greater than the size of the image surface thereof. Hence, the imaging lens assembly is hard to satisfy the requirements of compact size for portable electronic devices.
Therefore, problems associated with the chief ray angle in the conventional imaging lens assemblies prevent having compact size thereof, so there is an urgent need in developing a high quality imaging lens assembly with features of both compact size and a proper chief ray angle.